To date, there has been known a sample analyzer which mixes a sample collected from a subject and a reagent together to prepare a measurement specimen and measures this measurement specimen, to analyze the sample. In such a sample analyzer, since a reagent contained in a reagent container is used in the measurement, it is important for a user to know how many samples can be analyzed with the reagent remaining in the reagent container, in order to perform efficient sample analysis.
US Patent Application publication No. 2010/114501 discloses a sample analyzer which displays how many more times sample measurement can be performed. The sample analyzer disclosed in US Patent Application publication No. 2010/114501 performs sample measurement for one measurement item by using a plurality of types of reagents. This sample analyzer obtains a remaining number of tests being a measurable number of times for each of the plurality of reagents to be used in measurement of the measurement item mentioned above, and displays the smallest remaining number of tests among remaining numbers of tests of the respective types of reagents, as a measurable number of times of the measurement item.
In a sample analyzer, a reagent is consumed not only each time a sample collected from a subject is analyzed, but also each time measurement is performed on a substance, being different from a sample collected from a subject, such as a calibrator, a quality control sample, water, or the like, in order to perform calibration curve creation, quality control, blank check, or the like. However, in the sample analyzer disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a reagent is consumed in order to perform calibration curve creation, quality control, blank check, or the like as described above, the displayed measurable number of times does not match an actual number of measurable samples, which causes a problem that the number of measurable samples cannot be accurately obtained.